The Machete and the Fire
by anime917
Summary: Sophie was just a girl that was forced to camp with her cousin but when a prank made her end up drowning but someone saved her, someone that she will trust with her own life with. But when she falls in love with him she will give him her soul and her love and to be with him till they both die.
1. Chapter 1

**If you reamber from my other story with Micheal Myers, Claire had a friend Sophie. Well she has been missing for years and this is how she went missing. It will shock you!**

_Drowning, I was drowning. Down into the waters, black waters but there was blood. Was it mine? I looked around me and there was bodys, women, men. I screamed in the water and looked up. I saw a man, he had a mask on but I couldn't see. His hand went into the water and grabbed mine._

I woke up, I was in a car. I looked around, I wasn't drowing. I was in a car driving to a old camp, there was 5 people in the car. I was forced into this, my cousin made me do this. I hated my cousin, I knew her since high school. She was the cheerleader and I was the nerd, she told me to go with her to the Camp Crystal lake. I didn't know about it but my best friends told me to go, I hadn't been camping since my mom died of cancer. My father left me when my mother told him that she was having a baby. Jackass.

"We are here!" Hannah said to us, I was in the back. I try to see through my glasses but I lost them again.

"Shit." I found them on the floor and put them on. We were driving through the woods and we saw the camp. The sign was on the ground, it was old and broken. We drive into the camp and got out. We got our stuff and walked the rest of the way, I was the only one that came without a boy toy. I stared at the trees and the animals but there were none, I touch my fire opal necklace. I had it since I was little, my granmother gave me my necklace. She always told me that my necklace would bring me protecten. She told me that she got it from a friend, she never told me who her friend was but she had a child.

"We will camp out here." Larry said to us, the guys put up the tents. The girls made their shirts go down so it would so more of their boobs. (Like if they had any)

I looked around the woods, they all acted like a bunch of teenagers. But I was a adult now, just turned 27 two days ago. I was kinda the oldest of them all, older than Hannah.

"Come on Sophie show some." Hannah try to pull down my shirt.

"Stop!" I grab her hand and hit it on a tree.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Her friends ran to Hannah.

"Why did you do that?"

"Yeah freak." They looked at her hand, I always kept a strong side inside me. I had strength that I got from my dad, my mom saids it a gift. (I say it's a mutant power)

"Hey girls no need for a catfight."

"Not yet." One of Larry's friends said.

"Let's go for a swim before the sun goes down!" We all walked to the lake, we saw it and they went running like they were on crack. They were all in the water, guys in shorts and girls in bras an panties. I sat on the sand and stared at the water.

"Come on Staci!" Larry said to me.

"My name is Sophie."

"So? Come in." They never knew this about me or anyone expect my friends and my mom but I never learn how to swim. I was always afraid of the water, I was afraid of drowing. I heard a noise in the woods, I look behind me and no one was there. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Or not.

Later on, everyone got out of the lake and dry themselves off. I sat in my tent, I was drawing the dream of me drowning. I always drew out my dreams when I could't explain them. I looked at the guys, they were giving each other hickeys. I couldn't hold back my barf for much longer.

"I am going for a walk." I walked out of my tent.

"Wait!" Larry said to me.

"What?"

"U can't go alone."

"Why?"

"Jason Voorhees still walks in those woods."

"What?" The girls said at the same time. I sat down and watch him tell the story. I knew the story by heart.

"They say that he was drowned and died. His mother was so angry she took revenge for her only son's death. She killed the teens that were not watching him, but one killed her with a machete. Then Jason came back alive and killed anyone who dares come here." The girls got scared I sighed. I felt sorry for Jason, he died and he was alone all this time.

"Pig Blood!"

"What?" I said and I was being poured on with pig blood. Everyone laughed at me, they planned this?

Then I was carryed to the lake.

"No! Put me down!"

"As you wish." They dropped me in the lake, I was drowning. They were laughing at me, it's was like my dream. Drowing, in the dark lake. I was falling into a deep sleep, a sleep that I knew that I would never wake up from. My eyes were falling, my lungs were filling with water. My biggest fear, dying.

Then I saw a man with a mask, he put his hand in the water and grabbed mine. My eyes closed so I didn't see the man. But I knew I was out of the water, I was in the summer air. Next thing I knew I was in the man's arms, his arms were warm. I could hear his footsteps, he was walking with me in his ams. Who was this man? Is this Jason Voorhees? Next thing I knew was falling into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, so cold. I could feel a blanket on me but it was thin, I open my eyes. It was dark, it was nightime. I saw toys around the room, it looked like a little kids room. I saw around the bed, it was old and rusty. I sat up and cough water, I reambered what happen. I was drowning in the lake. Those bastards, but I reamber a man grabbing my hand and carrying me. Was that Jason Vorrhees? Or one of the bastards? I heard a bloodcuring scream outside.

"Hannah?" I got out of the bed and out of the room. I looked around and it looked like a house, it was dark so I couldn't see much. But the moonlight helped me a little, I could see pictures around the house. I saw something sparkle, I looked at the counter that had candles burning.

"What the hell?"I walked to it and saw a locket, it was golden and old. I picked it up and open it, there was a picture of a young woman. She had blond hair, she looked like she was in her 20s. And there was another picture, it had a boy. He looked deformed but something about him that made me feel sad in my heart. Then I felt a puscence behind me, I looked behind me. A man with a hockey mask was behind me, he was tall and had blood on him. I wanted to run but I didn't, something told me to stay.

_Jason, she is a good girl. She has done nothing wrong, she will be a good use to us._

I looked at my hands and I was still holding the locket. I looked at the man, I knew he was Jason Voorhees. I didn't know how but my gut told me he was, I lift the locket up so he could see it.

"Is this yours?" He nodded. I looked at the picture of the woman and the boy.

"Is this you?" I point at the boy, he also nodded. "So she must be your mom." He nodded again. I looked at him, he had blue eyes. I grabbed his hand slowly and he almost hit me. But I ducked.

"Wait, i'm not trying to hurt you." He hold back his fist, I touch his fist. He open his hand, I gave him the locket. He stared at the locket then back at me, I gave him a small simile. His eyes had a small sparkle, I heard a noise outside. I looked around and Jason walked in front of me.

"What is it?" He looked at me, he touch my cheek and walked out of the room. I saw out the window that he walked away from the house. I sighed and looked around the room, I thought that Jason was a nice guy but I don't know why he killed people. I saw a music box, I walked to it and picked it up. It was a old one, I turned the lever and it played a song. I put it back to it's orignal place and looked at it. I saw blackness coming out of the music box and I thought it was messing up cause it was old.

"Damn it." I touch the blackness and it wasn't smoke, it crawl on my arm. It was crawling to me, it was like a bug. Crawling on you.

"Get off me!" It crawled to my legs, arms, everywhere and covered me with blackness. Like a net.

_Don't fight back._

A voice? It sounded like a woman.

_Let it control you._

Who is this?

_So you and my Jason can be together and kill those who have done wrong._

Jason's mother?

_Let it control you._

I felt pain, I screamed in pain. It felt like thousands of kinfes stabbing me. I was covered in blackness, then the blackness was disappering. But I felt different, I saw myself in the mirror in front of me. My glasses were gone, my hair wasn't brown it was black. My eyes weren't brown they were bright green. I looked differnet, I looked down and I was wearing a black dress, it was short in the front and long in the back. I had blackness on my face, black makeup, my skin was pale.

"Who is this girl?"

_The new Sophie Vanderpool. The girl that is dark and evil. _

My eyes turned dark and I similed at the new me.

"Please!" Hannah said to Jason. He killed the others, he was holding his machete in his hand. He was covered with more blood.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

"Jason!" Hannah and Jason looked behind them. Sophie was walking to them, she looked different.

"Sophie, what the hell. You drowned." Sophie similed.

"Well death gave me a second chance." Sophie stood next to Jason. She wispered in his ear, he nodded.

"He won't kill you." Hannah sighed. "But I will." Before Hannah could say anything, Sophie stabbed her in her chest with her curvled knife. Sophie similed as she stabbed her.

"See you in hell cous." Sophie took her knife out of Hannah's head, she twirl it around and it was clean of blood.

"I see we need to clean things up." Sophie's knife was gone. She looked at Jason, he was shocked by this new girl that he saw killed. Sophie similed at him and kissed his mask where his cheek was.

"Now come on Jason, are you happy by the new me?" Sophie waved at Hannah's dead body, a fire appered. She similed at him.

"Can you get the rest of the bodies so I can burn them and no one would ever know their deaths." Jason nodded and walked to the dead bodies that were hidden in the woods. Sophie burned the bodies with her fire, she similed at their deaths.

"They needed to be punished for what they done." Jason stared at her. "They did the same thing that the kids did to you." Jason had a confused face. She similed.

"They called us names, they made us drown in the lake when they knew that we couldn't swim. " Sophie touch Jason's hand with hers, it felt warm even from the fresh blood.

They became the killers of Camp Crystal lake.


	3. Chapter 3

_Life as a killer._

_It's fun!_

"Jason." I walked through the camp, looking for Jason but he was hiding from me.

I became a killer when I killed my cousin a few days ago, now I'm is helping Jason kill. But there hasn't been vistors lately.

"Jason, I know you are out here." I sighed and stared at my necklace. I missed my friends, Grace and Claire. I hope they won't forget me when they thinked I went missing.

I missed them so much. I looked up at the sky, the dark cloudy sky. Then I felt hands around me, warm hands. I similed at the warm presance.

"Found you." I turned around the killer, with his hands around me. I put my hands on his chest and similed at him.

"You were hiding from me, that's not nice." I kissed his mask where his cheek was. "But I love you so you won't be punished." I similed again and giggled. Since I was a killer, I became more happy like I was free.

I pulled out of his arms and twirl around, I felt happy with I'm around him. His hand caught mine and he twirl me around.

_Do you miss your family?_

Ever since I became a killer, I could talk to Jason in my head. I don't know how but I could. He couldn't talk physically but mentally.

_My mother? A little, she loved me since I was in her belly. _

_Your father?_

_Left when my mother when she said she was going to have his child._

He stopped twirling me around and put his arms around me.

_Jason?_

_I would never leave you if you had a baby that was mine._

I put my arms around his neck and looked at him, his eyes were telling the truth.

His blue eyes.

I put my head on his warm chest.

_Thank you Jason._

_I will never leave your side unless you told me to._

_Then never leave my side._

_I won't. I promise._

I similed and felt the warmth of him, he was warmer than me. But I didn't care only that the man that promise me not to leave me was here and alive.

I heard yelling and a car coming. I looked at Jason.

_I know, I heard that too._

I looked at the entrance of the camp, can't believe I went through that camp only a few days ago.

_You know the plan._

_I know._

Jason walked away from me and hid in the woods. I stood there and waved my hand around, my dress became a dirty shirt and dirty shorts. I had powers that made me create fire, have a knife and change my apperance.

My hair was all messy and had mud in my hair. I looked at Jason.

_Ready?_

I nodded and looked at the entrance, I ran to it and looked out the road. A car was coming, I stood out on the road. I laid on the road and curled up in a ball, I acted scared and afraid.

I waited for the car to come, and it was coming to me. The man in the car saw me and turned the car to the side of the road.

"What the hell man? You could have killed us." The man came out of the car and ran to me. He picked me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Please save me! He's going to kill me!" I acted scared to them.

"Who?"

"A m...man with the hock...hockey ma...mask." They looked at the camp behind me.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. We will leave and take you home."

"Can't now, the wheel is broken. We can't leave." They looked at me.

"Please!" I dropped my knees to the ground. "I don't want to die!" I faked crying.

"We will save you from the man, we will protect you from him. We will stay here and camp til we can find someone to get us."

"Really? You would do that for me? To a stranger?"

"Yes." I gave a small similed and he helped me up.

"Come on, lets get you somewhere warm." We walked in the camp and I looked at the hiding place where Jason was.

_Wait till nightfall, then I will come._

_Okay. See you tonight._

**JVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJ**

"Here." The man put a blanket around me, I stared at the fire that they started. They were putting up tents as I sat on a log.

"Are you sure we can trust her? She looks like a slut." A guy said to the man.

"She is lost and later on we can make her our slave." They similed and chuckled. I looked at the rest of the guys and they were drinking.

They have to punished for what they are doing.

"It looks like the sun is gone." I looked at the sky, the sun was gone and the moon was out. I similed.

Only a few more mintues and they would not be here anymore.

"So. What happen to you?" I looked at the guys, they sat around me.

"My friends took me here, I was walking in the woods and he kidnapped me. That's all I reambered my past of being here."

"How did you ecaspe?"

"I ran til my feet bleed and I fell asleep on the road."

"Sounds like a hobo to me." A guy wispered.

"And you said you would protect me." I looked at the sky. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:53."

"Oh okay."

A few more mintues and they will be dead.

"I have to go into the woods." I stood up and felt a presance behind me.

"Okay." I turned around and bumped into Jason.

"Help me!" They all looked at me, Jason grabbed my waist with his arm. He swing me around.

_Not so hard._

_Trying to make it look like I passed you out._

_Right._

I dropped my head and closed my eyes. I looked like a ragdoll to them.

"You...killed...her." They sounded afraid now. Jason put me down on the ground and walked to them. I heard them scream for their lifes. I similed at that, then I heard one guy crying.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything, I'll help you kill!" I laughed and and sat up.

"He already has someone to help him kill." I stood up and walked to Jason.

"You? But you-"

"I was faking it." I waved my hand and my black dress reappered. My hair was black and clean, my eyes returned to bright green.

"You are the devil!"

"And you are a demon." I was beside Jason and my hand was around his arm.

"You and..."

"Yep. And you will be dead." I raise my hand and the fire came onto my hand. I threw it at him, he was burning and screaming.

"Jason?" He nodded at me and walked to him, he killed him with his machete. His head was on fire and his body.

I walked to Jason and similed at the bloody mess we cause.

"Let's burn them." Jason grabbed the bodies as I burned them, when the bodies were taken care of. Me and Jason stared at the fire.

"I'll get use to this." I looked up at the sky. The night sky, I felt Jason's eyes on me.

_I promised you I would be by your side._

"I know."

Jason put his hand in mine, I looked at him.

_I also promise to protect you from anyone._

I walked closer to him, inches away from his chest.

_Really?_

_Yes._

I hugged him, he put his arms around me. I felt safe and sound when I am around Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes, I saw I was in Jason's cabin. I looked around, I saw a black clothing in my face. I touch the clothing and I felt a hard chest.

I was in Jason's arms. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed.

He looked peaceful when he is sleeping. I similed and sat up, the room was dark. It was still dark outside, I got out of the bed and walked outside.

I walked to the lake and stared down at the black water that almost killed me. I was grateful that Jason saved my life, I can't believe it was only a week ago.

It felt like a lifetime ago, being with a killer can pass the time.

I touch my necklace, and thought about Grace and Claire. I missed them, they were the only ones I care about the most.

They were like sisters to me. Grace was like a older sister to me, she was older than me and Claire. She was always smart and told us stuff that was boring but she always told us something new each day.

Claire was like a younger sister to me, she was younger than me and Grace. She was always confused about stuff even if she had amnesia. She was always daydreaming but she always had hopes in the future.

They were family to me, I wondered what they are doing now?

I felt strong arms around my arms, I thought it was Jason but the arms were hard and they were tight around me.

They pull me up in the air.

"Let me go!" I yelled at the person holding me in the air. The person carried me to the woods, I try to get out of the person's arms. But couldn't.

"I said let me go!" The person laughed.

"You are in a ride of your life, you are going to be my little slave now." I stopped fighting.

A slave?

"Let me go!"

"No. You are mine." I screamed one person's name.

"Jason!" My scream was loud and echo throughout the woods.

"No is going to help you now." I had tears coming down my eyes. I heard footsteps behind us and it sounded like someone was hit in the head.

The person dropped me on the hard ground, I fell on a rock.

I looked up, the person who was a man was fighting Jason. The man had a knife and went after Jason but Jason chopped off his head with his machete.

His head was on the ground and his body fell on the ground.

_Are you okay?_

I looked at Jason, he bend down to me.

I had tears in my eyes, I jumped into his arms. My head was on his chest and tears was coming down from my face.

"He was...going to make...me his...slave." Jason put his arms around me. "I thought...I would never...see you again." I cryed into his chest.

_I would never let anyone do that to you. You are never going to be anyone's slave, as long as you by my side you are safe._

I looked up at him, his blue eyes were telling the truth.

He touch my cheek and looked at me.

_Did he hurt you?_

He touch my arm and it hurted, I looked at my arm and it had bruises.

"Ow." I looked at my leg and it was bleeding.

Jason saw my leg too, he picked me up in his arms. I put my head in his chest and was carried to the cabin.

Jason knew the way by the back of his hand. He lived in this woods, he hunt in this woods. It was his home, he cared for it.

_Do you miss your friends?_

I looked up at him, he was looking in front of him not at me.

He read my mind.

_Yes, they were like sisters to me. I had only two, they were my family. They understood my troubles and dreams._

_It must be great to have friends._

I felt sad for Jason, he had no friends only me.

We got to the cabin, Jason open the door with his foot and carried me to the bed.

He grabbed a first aid kit and back to me. He cleaned my wound on my leg and was going to wrap a banage around it.

"No, it's no need." He stopped and saw my wound disappered. It was one of my powers to heal my wounds.

He gave me a look.

"What?"

_You could have done that before I carried you._

"I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind." He shook his head and looked at my arm.

I moved it around and the bruise disappered. I looked at Jason and he was staring at my eyes.

I kissed his mask where his cheek was.

"Thank you for saving my life again." He nodded and stood up. He still had his eyes on me, he walked away and left the cabin.

I sighed and layed on the bed and closed my eyes.

I thought about Grace and Claire, what would they do if they found out that I was alive all this time?

I felt a presence in the room, I was going to open my eyes.

_No. Don't open them._

It was Jason but why did he told me not to open my eyes?

I heard something dropped onto the floor and waited for him to tell me something.

_Have you ever wanted to see what I look like? Without the mask?_

"Yes. Once."

_Well, open your eyes._

I open my eyes and saw Jason without his mask.

He had a deformed face that was ugly, my mind told me to run but my heart told me to stay. I stood up and walked in front of him.

_I am ugly, am I?_

"I don't care about people's apperence." I touch his face with my hand. "Only what is inside their hearts."

He touch my hand with his. He similed at me.

Jason similed.

_You won't run away?_

"No. I won't unless you want me to."

_Then don't run away from me._

"I won't then." He similed again and hold my hand.

I got the courage to kiss his cheek, his real cheek.

_You are always by my side. Why?_

"I was the girl that everyone thought was the ugly girl, I was boney and had big glasses. I never wore girly clothes, I barley had any." Jason touch my face with his hand.

_You are not ugly. You are beautiful._

I similed at him and touch his hand. I similed at the warmth he had, I never felt alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes to the moon's light, I looked around me and I was in a boat.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, I try to remeber what happen before this.

I was in Jason's arms and I fell asleep, but now I am on a boat? How the hell I get on one? I heard someone move, I open my eyes and saw Jason.

He was standing in the boat, he picked up the oars from in the water and put them inside the boat. He sat down in front of me.

_You're awake._

"Jason, did you put me in this boat?" I gave a small smile, he nodded.

_I want to make you happy, so I carried you to this boat._

I thought about it for a mintue, then I had it. This was a date.

"Jason, is this a date?" Another smile.

_No, it's not a date. It's...um..._

"Jason." I gave him a look.

_Fine, it's like a date. Don't judge._

"Jason that's is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I lean to him and kissed his mask's cheek.

He stared at me and touch my hand. He hold it and put it on his chest.

"Jason, what are you..." I looked in the water, I saw myself.

My refection was changed, I wasn't there. A monster was.

It had sharp white teeth, it was a blob and fat. It roar in front of me and I jumped from it.

_Sophie?_

I moved away from the water and stood up.

_What happen?_

"I saw a monster in the water, I can't even look at it." I cover my face with my hands, I moved away from the water and hit the edge of the boat.

_Sophie!_

I felt the air on my back and I didn't feel the boat below my feet, only the air.

Then I felt water on me, I was in the lake. I fell into the water.

The water was pushing me into the darkness, I try to breathe but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and let the water take me, but I felt a hand pulling on mine.

Then I felt being pulled away from the water, strong arms were wrapped around me.

Jason.

I finally could feel air around me, I breathed and water came out of my mouth. I was put on the sand, I open my eyes and saw Jason's mask.

"Jason."

_Are you okay?_

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

_Worry? You almost died! What would happen if you died and I had to buried you?_

"Jason-"

_I don't want you to leave me, you are the only one that can understand me._

I saw a tear fall on my cheek, Jason was crying. For me.

I touch his mask's cheek.

_I care about you too much._

"I know, I care about you too." Jason stared at me.

_How can you? I am a monster._

"You are not." He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest.

_Do you feel anything? Hear anything?_

I didn't feel a heartbeat or hear one. I found out that he doesn't have a heart.

_My heart died years ago, when I was a kid. My heart has never beat in years._

Years? He is dead inside.

_But when I saw you, my heart beats slowly and trys to come back to life._

I make his heart beat?

"Jason. I-" Before I could say something, I heard a gunshot.

I looked above me, I saw a man with a gun.

"You son of a bitch, you leave that woman alone." I knew who the man was.

Jason stood up and got in front of me, he blocked me away from the man.

The man raise his gun to Jason's chest.

"No Jason! Don't!"

_He will hurt you._

"No he won't! He can't! Cause he is my dad!"

_Your...father?_

The man looked at me, he search my eyes.

"By the lord's powers, you look like my little Sophie."

"Cause I am. I'm Sophie Vanderpool, I'm your daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was standing in front of me, protecting me from the man that is my father.

"Sophie, I haven't seen you in ages." He held out his hand to me. "Take my hand and we can go home."

I looked at his hand and him.

Jason grabbed mine with his large hand.

_I don't want you to go. _

Jason gave me a look, his eyes stared at mine.

I felt something in my heart that told me to not go. So I listened to it.

"No." Father looked at me. "I don't want to go."

"But that man is a killer sweety. He killed many people and he will kill you too."

"That's a lie, I have been here for a month and he hasn't killed me. He cares about me, and I don't want to leave him." Father looked at me.

"I love you Sophie but this killer isn't a man that you can love! He is a killer!"

"I don't care if he is a killer or not!" I yelled at him, Jason looked at him.

_Are you really going to yell at your father?_

"He isn't my father, he left me and my mother when he found another woman. He left us like we were trash, I don't care about him anymore."

_But he loves you._

"No he dosen't. He never did from the start."

Father looked at his gun.

"I took care of your mother and you for many years. I can't believe that you hate me, even through I was the only father you ever had." Father lifted his gun up to us.

"What are you doing?"

"You are just like your mother." He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Jason's chest. He still stood in front of me with his machete.

"I guess you need more bullets to die." He kept shooting at Jason but the bullets had no effect on him.

"Stop it!" Jason was walking to him and Father kept shooting.

Jason was going to cut him but Father jumped out of the way.

"I was in the war, I know how to duck a attack. Gun, knife or hand." Jason and Father kept attacking each other with their weapons.

Father with his gun and Jason with his machete.

I saw Jason cut Father's arm and some blood came out. But then Father shot Jason in the mask.

He was okay but the mask had a large crack on it.

Then father shot him in the mask again. The mask broke and was showing his face.

"AAAHHH!" Father screamed and Jason cut his chest.

Father fell to the ground and was bleeding.

I looked at his body, Jason was walking to me.

He was hiding his face with his hand.

"Jason."

_Don't look, I am ugly._

"I don't care what you look like. I care about the face inside of you, the face that cares about me and protects me."

There was a moment of silence.

_Really?_

"Yes, I don't care if you are deformed or not. You are still the Jason I love." It took me a second to realize what I just said.

_You love me?_

I didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes." It was a moment of silence till he broke it.

_I love you too._

He lower the his hand and I saw his face.

It was deformed and grey. But I didn't cared about his face, only who he is.

"You look fine." I smiled at him, I put my forehead on his chest. "I don't care if you are a killer or not. I care about the Jason that loves me and cares about me. And that's the truth."

Jason put his arms around me, I felt safe and warm.

_I love you._

"I love you too." I smiled.

I felt happy for a moment. Till I heard a shot.

**Sorry that I haven't been able to make more chapters, I have come back to make more. But this story will end soon, and I want to thank you all for reading the story when I was gone.**


	7. Thank you note to the fans

**Note for readers of The Machete and the Fire from the author**

Thank you all for reading my Friday the 13th story, I am happy that all of you like my story and waited for a new chapter. Because of all of you, it gave me a chance to make more horror fanfics. I am sorry that I haven't made any chapters of the story, I am currently making chapters for my anime fanfics. But now the views of the story as gotten to 2,000 and almost to 3,000. My family is happy about this and my friends, this is the first time that one of my stories have gotten to as high to 2,000. I thank you all for that too.

I am sorry to tell you all this, but the story will have to come to a end soon. I haven't gotten anymore ideas for the story and I must end it soon. Right now the story as 6 chapters, I will have to end it close to 10. I am very sorry but I will make a crossover for Friday the 13th with Nightmare on Elm Street and Halloween. It will be a Freddy vs Jason story and the story will continue with The Machete and the Fire. So Sophie x Jason will still continue on, but the story will have my OC character from my Halloween and my Nightmare on Elm Street character.

I hope that you all will read the crossover, I will make it right after I finish The Machete and the Fire. I promise you that I will, and hope that more people will read my story. So thank you all for the support and the caring, I will make a new chapter this week for you guys.

Sincerely from author of The Machete and the Fire


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL

I heard a shot, it was close from me and Jason. I was afraid, afraid that the shot was hit on someone near me.

I looked up at Jason, he was staring at me.

"Jason?" He fell to the ground, I saw my father with his gun. "NO!"

He shot Jason in the back and the head.

I fell to my knees and crawled to Jason, I held his head in my lap.

"You shot him!" I yelled at my father. I looked at Jason, he had blood coming out from his back and head.

I had tears coming down my face, they felt hot like fire.

"Jason, stay with me! I'll save you, I promise!" Jason grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

_I won't leave you. I won't die._

"But you are bleeding, you can die!"

_I won't leave you, I promise you._

Jason closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

"No, no, no, no, no, no,no. Please no!" My hot tears were coming down from my eyes. They were burning.

I held my hands to my ears, to block out the sounds. I screamed to the top of my lungs, so loud that everyone in the area could hear.

I lost someone important to me and I loved him.

I reambered the first day that he saved my life, now I wanted to replay him but I can't now.

Cause he is dead, I felt heat around me. I felt fire around me, I knew it was me.

I looked at my father, his eyes were wide and he had fear in them.

I looked around me and the flames that I made from my body were growing bigger and brighter. The flames was caught on the trees, I set the whole camp on fire.

My tears fell to the ground, they burned it.

I was burning everything, my body was and my tears.

I stared at Jason's body, it was still and cold.

I touched his face with my hand, it was on fire but it didn't burn him.

"Jason, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." I kept staring at the burning ground, the grass was burning with fire. The leaves and the cabins.

_All I ever wanted, was to have a summer without pain. But I had to suffer pain twice, drowning in the lake with water in my lungs. And losing someone that I loved, that's the most painful thing in the world._

I heard people yelling, I looked up a little.

People from the town were trying to put out the fire, they saw me and threw water at me.

The flames on the trees and cabins were gone. But the flames on me weren't.

I wasn't getting wet from the water, and Jason was.

"STOP IT!" I covered my body over Jason's.

I didn't want him to feel the pain of drowing again then I heard the voices in the my head again.

_"We must get rid of you power."_

"Please don't." I said to them.

_"Without Jason then you are nothing, your power is going to be taken away and you will have no powers anymore."_

I felt a pain in my chest, I screamed in pain.

The pain was burning, it felt like it was in my heart. I felt my hair changing and my body, I fell to the ground.

_"Your power is gone, you will never have them again."_

The burning pain disappered, I stared at the night sky.

The stars were bright, the night sky looked like it was turning into bright blue.

I reach my hand to Jason's, I felt a cold hand and I held it.

_Jason._

People were around me, they looked at me. Saying if I was okay, I didn't say anything.

I didn't want to say anything, I lost my powers, Jason and my life. I was the same old girl that I was before I came to Camp Crytsal Lake.

I was sitting in the ambulance van, I didn't looked at anyone. I turned my head and saw the sun rising, it was early in the morning.

I heard a loud clack, I looked and saw Jason's body in a body bag. They were putting him in another ambulance van, I felt broken and alone.

"Excuse me, may I talk to her?" The police man nodded and a man with a suit came in the van, sitting across from me.

I didn't say anything to him.

"I'm Detective Webb and I have to ask you questions." He looked at me. But I didn't say anything.

He cleared his throat and took out his note pad.

"Your father said that he was in his house when he heard a noise from the Camp Crystal Lake, he went to go check and saw the mask murder Jason Voorhees going to kill you. And he tried to save you, he shot Jason Voorhees in the back and head and saved your life. Is this true?"

I didn't say anything, only stared at the floor.

The detective looked at me.

"And everyone said that you were on fire but you weren't in pain, is this also true?" There was silence, the detective kept looking at me.

He sighed and almost walked out the van.

"That's all for today, have a-"

"I was on fire, but I lost the power. I lost someone that I loved and now he is gone." The detective looked at me.

"He was a killer, you can't fall in love with a killer."

"Then what's that called? When you fall in love with your captor? Stockholm syndrome? I don't have that, he never kidnapped me. He saved my life, I was freely to leave but I didn't want too."

The detective looked away.

"No one can love a man like Jason Voorhees." I gave a small smile.

"But I did, and I still do." The detective left the van and the people walked in. They closed the doors and drove away from Camp Crystal Lake.

_I will always love Jason, till I die._

For the rest of my life, I am kept in a room at Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital.

Since that the people of the town saw me in flames, screamed in pain and fell in love with a killer that they decided to put me here till I am cured.

It would take them forever to cure me. I lost my powers so I can't burn anything, I have no pain in my chest but I still love Jason.

I sat in my bed, my hair was turned back to brown and I had burrly vision again.

I was back the same girl I was before. I won't be the other me again, I have nothing now.

"You have vistors." The officer from the voice innercon said to me. I stood up from my bed and press the button.

"Let them in." The door opened and the lights in my room turned on.

"Sophie!" I saw two women in front of me, one of them ran to me and hugged me.

"Claire." I hugged her. I felt her silky hair on her back.

She looked at me, I saw her eyes. They were filled with tears.

"I can't believe that you have been missing for a month! Do you know how much you got us scared to death?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much you missed me."

"So does that mean you had to go missing and just wait for us to worry?" I looked behind Claire.

"Grace." Grace stood in the doorway, she had her arms crossed.

She walked to me, she raised her hand to me but she didn't hit me.

Instead she hugged me, my eyes went wide.

"Don't you ever do that again, I can't have my best friend dying on me." I gave a smile.

_Jason, these are my friends. Claire Burleson and Grace Long, they have been my friends since as long as I reamber._

I stared at the wall as I sat on my bed, my messy hair was over my eyes.

The lighting and thunder was loud, the rain came down hard.

"I missed them but I miss him so much."

I felt a pain in my chest, I put my hand over my heart.

_What is this pain?_

I moaned in pain and felt a burning pain. I knew that pain.

I held my hand in front of my face, I saw the flames around my hand.

"I have it back now." I smiled at threw the flames at the wall, I stood up and laughed.

_This means that Jason is alive!_

**At Camp Crystal Lake.**

"The cops came here a few days ago and the whole camp burned to the ground because they said that a girl caused it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the cops were afraid of taking his body so they buried him at the camp."

"What's going to happened to the girl?"

"They said that she is in the crazy house now."

"But will he come back for her?"

"Maybe." A hand came out of the ground.

_Sophie. I will never leave you._

**To be continued.**

**This is the final chapter of The Machete and the Fire. Thank you for reading and I hope that all of you will read the crossover of Freddy vs Jason were this will be contiuned off in the crossever. Goodbye for now**


End file.
